The GoldenLight girls
by theshipperisgone
Summary: The GoldenLight girls were the closest sisters in the world. Chibi being the cute, Mia being the tough and Spark being the smart. Their differences did not pull them apart. They're in an orphanage after their parents death, but what happens when Chibi gets adopted? [RATED T BECAUSE I'M PARANOID]
1. Prologue

**A/N: YAY FOR MORE OCS AND FANFICS! The GoldenLight girls has me (Mia), Chibi (Who is unusually cute) and Spark. Enjoy the story!**

Spark, Chibi and Mia were the closest sisters in the world.

They would do everything together, they weren't normal of course. They had wonderful gifts, superpowers. Chibi is the cute girl, she has one emerald green eye and one sunset pink eye, she has a stripy black and neon green t-shirt and a black mini-skirt, finally, she has white socks and black Mary Janes. Her downfall was how emotional she was. Her special super-power is a cute face, forcing people to do whatever she wants them to. Mia is a kind-of-tough one, she has her fears and downfalls. Look at my profile pic for her looks. Her special power is that she can see things from miles away and she has x-ray vision. Spark is the smart girl. She has electric golden hair in a ponytail, amber eyes and a black t-shirt with a white skirt. She has white stockings and black Mary Janes. Very brief description but oh well.

These girls were placed in an orphanage after their parents died. People teased them for looking weird, occasionally taking Mia's glasses off and annoying her, they would constantly bully Chibi because she is apparently 'Little Miss Perfect'. Spark was called a 'Know-It-All' and was teased because of that. But then Chibi was arranged to be adopted. The close sisters were separated.

**A/N: I know, it's short. But it's just a prologue.**


	2. Finding Chibi

**A/N: The CrazyCute Girls reviewed. 3 Fangirling so hard. Anyway, this chapter is going to be FULL of Chibi. Soo...**

Chibi was heartbroken, why couldn't her sisters come too? She felt empty inside, her whole life had been turned around. And she knew that sounded so cheesy. Her new father walked in, he had black hair and was wearing this white lab coat. He smiled as he carried Chibi out, who could fly just fine. Trying to prove it, she tried escaping, but no use. Apparently this man didn't know about the powers. Finally, they arrived at a house. It was nothing special, it was small. Chibi jumped out of his arms as soon as they got inside. Chibi kept running and skipping around the house with the man trying to catch her. It was quite amusing in her eyes. Suddenly, Chibi bumped into a girl with golden blonde hair in pigtails. She was wearing a blue dress with a black stripe in the middle, she had white stockings with Black Mary Janes. "Sorry!" Chibi gasped, thinking she caused some damage. The girl just laughed. "It's okay! I'm Bubbles, who are you?" She was rather happy and... Bubbly. "I'm Chibi." She replied. WELL, YOU DON'T SAY?

The next day, Mia woke up on the floor for some reason. She opened the door and walked outside, it was quite early so nobody else (but Spark) was up. Another monster was attacking the town, as always, the PowerPuff Girls went to save the day, but something was different... They had a fourth member! "That streak looks familiar.." Mia said, gazing at the fascinating green and pink streak. Spark gasped, shaking Mia's body back and forth. "It's Chibi!" Spark grinned. Mia's eyes widened in excitement, tackle hugging Spark. "Now that we found Chibi, all we need to do is approach her.." Spark squinted, they had defeated the monster and were getting ready to leave. Mia, without thinking, jumped out and tackle-hugged Chibi. Mia may be the tough one, but she still is hyperactive and energetic, not that fierce. "Chibi!" She grinned. Chibi began smiling, hugging Mia back. "Who are you?" A girl with black hair asked, she had a gruff voice but it was still feminine. "I'm Mia, and you're the Power Puff Girls! I hear about you all the time!" Mia grins, Spark flies over and pats Chibi on the back. "Could you please leave our sister alone?" Blossom asked, which resulted in Mia getting angry. "Your sister? She's OUR sister!" She growls. Chibi gulps nervously, this will be a long day..


	3. I'm sorry to do this so soon

I'm done with this website.

Love is my Weapon opened my eyes, she made me realize that this is a crappy fanfiction website. Here's my PM to her, I quote:

"Well excuse me I can't go my own way. Why can't we story writers be free? I should've done this, I should've done that. Well what I should've done is listened to my sister when she said this was a terrible fanfiction website! I finally see that this website does not appreciate the fanfiction that I work hard on, sometimes it takes me hours to get inspiration, then I write it and... BAM! I get hate! Why won't you ever let us be free? Why won't you let us be?

I think I might move away from , thank you for opening my eyes. You've made me see what a crappy site this is, with horrible people and horrible rules."

Yes, you read that right. I'm leaving. I'm abandoning all my stories. Yes, you heard me right. I will only sometimes review on stories, most of the time I won't go on the stories at all. I need a break, forever. This is a very heartbreaking experience for me, I've had lots of history on this website. I check it EVERY SINGLE DAY for reviews or new chapters on my favorite stories! Eliminators opened my eyes, they made me see that I can't do ANYTHING without getting hate! I wanted a simple 'Ask the kirby characters' and a nice 'Powerpuff Girls Truth or Dare!

But no.

This may seem like a long farewell message, and it is. But I want to give the best message out possible, thank you for all your follows to my story. I will continue The GoldenLight girls and The Mountain Melon Chronicles on Quotev. But that's all. We've had our good times, we've had our bad times. But now it's a horrible time. I'm going to leave to a place where I won't get judged. I'm going to leave to a place where I won't get hated.

This is the end of my note. Finally, the end of this long rule-induced chamber. The place where we can never be free to do what we want.

I am free.

I am out.

I am done.

_I am gone._


End file.
